


Dateless Exchange

by ItsJustaDressDummy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Asanoya Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustaDressDummy/pseuds/ItsJustaDressDummy
Summary: In a routine entirely unclear to Noya himself, Asahi dyed Noya's hair for him. What was clear was that it nurtured his crush on Asahi like nothing else did.-Written for AsaNoya Week 2020 for the prompt "affection/kiss".
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Dateless Exchange

„Okay, lean your head back.“

Noya obliged. The position was a little bit awkward with his neck barely reaching over the edge of the bath tub, but at least Asahi had set down a towel for some nice padding.

„Okay?“ Asahi asked, eyes locked on the water spraying out of the shower head. Noya hummed in response, his own eyes brushing over Asahi’s face. Honestly, it wasn’t entirely clear to him why Asahi insisted on doing this face up first. He’d have to turn around after a few minutes to make sure that all the dye was rinsed off the back of his skull, anyway. But whatever, Noya would just keep his mouth shut and enjoy the perks that this position allowed him.

Kneeling on the bath mat next to him, Asahi let the water stream slowly over Noya’s smudgy hair. „It’s not too hot?“ he asked. Noya shook his head, and then it began.

Always, Asahi started on his left ear. Except for his wrist and part of his underarm, Noya could hardly see anything. So he cataloged his old friends, the few moles that had mysteriously formed on the pale underside of Asahi’s arm. Noya knew without a doubt that there were six, but with Asahi’s thumb smoothing circles over the shell of his ear, he always lost count at around three or four and had to start all over again. 

Slowly, persistently, Asahi washed away the vaseline and dye from his skin. Noya had never cared about the mess he’d made of his face and neck whenever he’d dyed his hair before. After all, it would always wash away a couple days later during his showers, so who gave a shit, really? But for some unfathomable reason, Asahi had approached him after practice one day and asked if he could watch Noya dye his hair and then reproached him for not taking better care of his skin during this mess of a hair dying process, and now Asahi did. Take care of Noya’s skin, that was, by coating his ears and hairline with vaseline. And also dye Noya’s hair for him, because really, it only made sense. That sense kind of eluded Noya, but he’d be all kinds of dumb if he’d argue with the person who was so carefully cleaning his face and neck.

Asahi’s fingers moved from his ear and sideburn into his hair. He separated the wet strands at random, let the warm water soak into them and carry away most of the dye. Then he ran his fingers through them. His fingertips brushed through the wisps, his nails grazed over the scalp. Always light as a feather, mindful of Noya’s irritated skin. To see whether he’d rinsed out all of the dye, Asahi sank his fingers into Noya’s hair, pressed his palm against Noya’s ear. Almost cupping his head in his hand, he watched the water flush over Noya’s hair and washed the strands like the finest silk.

The warm, dyed water splashed into the bathtub and Noya swallowed a bone-deep sigh.

Apparently satisfied with his work, Asahi moved from Noya’s left side to the center. His arm shifted to the side and suddenly, there he was. Centimeters away from Noya’s hot face, freshly showered and still the handsomest boy Noya had ever laid eyes on. Noya tried not to breathe too heavily, was pretty sure he didn’t manage. He was absolutely besotted with Asahi, with _this_ , feeling him wash his hair and his skin, watching his lips twitch upwards whenever his fingertips ran through his blonde highlight. It always had him recall when Asahi had suggested just dying the roots instead of the whole strand. When Asahi’d explained how it would make them look brighter, when he’d grinned and said „So it looks even more like lightning.“

Noya had been floored. Actually, he only had the highlight because it was the amount of edginess his parents were letting him get away with. But wonderful Asahi had assumed there was some kind of rolling thunder-esque concept behind his hairstyle, and Noya’d been so flattered that he had immediately adopted the idea as his own and never corrected Asahi. He’d also decided then and there to never, ever change his hair. Ever.

Asahi buried his hand in Noya’s wisps, drew circles with his fingertips while Noya admired the single-minded look of focus on his face. Noya was spoiled, really, fucking privileged to have so much of Asahi’s attention on him. He knew a couple of girls that would give their right arm if it meant having this, being touched so softly, handled with so much-

Asahi’s eyes flicked from his hair to his mouth. His own opened a breath wide. Then they darted to Noya’s eyes before quickly relocating to Noya’s hair. He thought he glimpsed a faint blush on Asahi’s cheeks as he moved to Noya’s right ear and out of his direct line of sight. 

Noya swallowed again. Well, this was kind of new. He curled his toes into the soft fuzz of the bathmat, struggled to control his breathing. Asahi was silent. His fingers brushed through Noya’s hair, sorted through the strands in a complicated fingerplay, combed and wiped and rinsed it without saying a word.

It made it all the more jarring when Asahi _did_ pipe up. „Okay, turn around.“

Noya’s body had fallen asleep in parts, so it was less turning around and more flopping over like a fish. Once he had settled back onto the towel, Asahi started washing the back of his head. His previous effort had removed most of the dye there as well, so it wasn’t long before the water ran down clean into the drain. But still Asahi’s fingers worked, only with less focus and more… more…

Noya watched the water spill from his face into the tub perfectly clean. Asahi’s hand grazed over his scalp. His fingers gathered his hair on the side of his head, brushed over his temple. He collected the hair on the top of his head in his fist, let the water stream right through his fingers. He did the same thing to Noya’s other side. Noya wasn’t even sure what exactly Asahi was doing anymore, but not one single fibre in him cared. Slowly, he ran his fingers up Noya’s neck, all the way to the top of his head until he reached his hairline. And then he did it again, just stroking his fingers through Noya’s entire shock of hair. And then again. There was warmth and pressure, the hint of a nail from time to time. Noya stopped counting.

He wondered what would happen if he turned his head, fitted his mouth against Asahi’s hand and placed a kiss right into his wet palm.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed when Asahi finally turned off the water. Noya heard rustling, and then a towel was draped over his head. Instead of rubbing the cloth over his hair, Asahi gathered the ends of the towel in his hands and pressed them gently against Noya’s face. Something caught in Noya’s throat. He pressed his cheeks against the towel, hoping and not hoping that Asahi could tell.

The cloth fell from Noya’s face and Asahi went about drying Noya’s hair. He rubbed small circles over the damp wisps, then broader ones. Soon, his hands fell away, leaving traces of tingling warmth behind.

„All done,“ Asahi said. His voice was low, but gentle. Always so gentle.

„Uh, thanks,“ Noya replied, cringing a little at his shrill tone. He stood up, hid his red face by continuing to rub the towel over his head. Moving to the sink, he stole a glance at Asahi through the cloth. He didn’t look any different than usual. „I’ll brush my teeth now. See you in my room?“

God, this didn’t sound at all like normal human talk.

„Yeah, I’ll wait for you there.“

The bathroom door clicked shut behind Asahi. Honestly, Noya should beat himself up a little more for being such a weirdo, but he felt so warm and fuzzy inside that he could hardly do anything besides mindlessly brush his teeth and comb his hair.

After that was done, Noya floated more than walked back to his room. The overhead light was on, casting a yellow glow over Asahi already bundled up in the guest futon next to Noya’s messy bed. He looked up from his phone and smiled at Noya. Even from a couple meters away Noya could spot the blot of dried toothpaste on the corner of Asahi’s mouth. It had Noya smile helplessly back.

He flicked the light switch. The yellow glow died immediately while the dim light from Asahi’s phone illuminated his still smiling face. Noya used it as a guide even as Asahi set his phone down next to the futon. He took a few steps, forced himself not to think. He reached the edge of the futon, right where Asahi’s head was pillowed. Kneeling down, Noya curled his hand into the blanket and folded it back.

Asahi didn’t do anything besides suck in a breath while Noya slipped in next to him. It was already warm. He flipped the blanket back over them, nestled in next to Asahi. Noya felt his skin and flesh and muscles pressed close to him, just right there. They were so tense they entirely redefined the term ‚stiff’. So maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all? Suddenly, Noya’s courage vaporized into thin air. The only thing he felt capable of was putting his arm loosely, possibly accidentally over Asahi’s chest. Nothing happened.

Noya clutched at the sheets with his free hand. Shit, he really should have come up with a good excuse for this beforehand, of course he couldn’t think of anything good now. Claiming a sudden cold spell was _definitely_ not convincing enough for this.

Noya wrecked his brain so hard he almost didn’t notice when Asahi tried to wedge an arm under him. He pushed himself up a little, felt Asahi snake his arm around him and his skin breaking out in goosebumps in response. Carefully, he pressed Noya against his side. His fingertips grazed over Noya’s flank. In the dark of the night, Noya’s face burnt like a torch. He settled his glowing cheek on Asahi’s chest. The heart under it thundered so wildly that Noya could feel the vibrations against his skin. 

„G-good-“ Asahi cleared his throat. Did it again. „Good night, Noya,“ he rasped as his fingertips trembled over Noya’s ribs. Without the honorific, finally. 

Noya smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. His lips brushed against Asahi’s shirt, and he hoped that Asahi could feel that.

„Good night, Asahi.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this beginning of AsaNoya week 2020! You can expect some more fics from me for the week, just maybe a little late. But I'll try to keep up! Thank you very much for reading. :)


End file.
